


His wife, her husband.

by SleepingReader



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Proposals, does this count as hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 14:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13102581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepingReader/pseuds/SleepingReader
Summary: Héctor finally picks up the courage to propose to Imelda. It didn't go the way he expected, but then again, he isproposing to Imelda





	His wife, her husband.

He found he couldn’t look at Imeldas face. They were both so young, he was only 17, she was 18. Both of their parents were here, as was custom. She probably knew exactly what was happening and she could have run away. She didn’t. She sat on the sofa in the living room, watching him. And yet…  
‘Imelda, _mi amór_ …’  
‘Héctor…’ Imelda began.  
‘Shh, shh, let me do this’ he cut her off. He fumbled with the little box in his pocket, while his parents watched from the doorway.  
‘Imelda, I wanted to ask you since I first saw you, and then a hundred times more… Imelda, will you be my wife?’  
‘No, Héctor.’ Imelda said.

Héctors happy gríto stuck in his throat. He coughed to get rid of the last piece of it.  
She said no… It was unexpected, and yet one part in Héctors heart had always known he wasn’t good enough, that he wasn’t… why would she want a musician anyway, she could have so much better. He hung his head. Tears filled his eyes. The box with the delicate ring clattered to the floor of the living room.

A soft hand touched his chin. Imelda raised his face and looked into eyes. Her usual strictness softened, as she gazed into his tearful face. She smiled. He knew that smile. It was his smile. The smile she only reserved for him.

‘Ay, _me vida_ … you misunderstand. I will not be your wife, Héctor. Instead, you’ll be my husband.’  
She handed him an open box containing a larger ring. His size.

Héctor slowly grinned his big goofy grin. His eyes welled up, but these were happy tears. He picked Imelda up and spun her around, her skirts flying with her.

The gríto that was stuck in his throat before now came out tenfold. Imelda laughed with him. Héctor put her down, and danced around the room, telling everyone who could hear, starting with his own parents:

‘I AM GOING TO BE HER HUSBAND!’

Imelda smiled at her dancing husband-to-be. Her familia was sitting at the table, looking incredibly confused. Oscar and Filipe kept glancing at each other, looking for explanations. It was unusual for a woman to ask a man for his hand in marriage. Unheard of, even.

Then, Imelda’s cousin María giggled. She pointed out of the window at Héctor, who was jumping up and down excitedly, announcing his engagement to everyone outside.

And Imelda muttered to herself:  
‘Ay, _mi amór_ , I guess we are both _un poco loco_ after all’


End file.
